


Pericles: the Real Story of the Prince of Tyre

by SerenaJones



Category: Pericles: Prince of Tyre - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bisexual, Consensual, Cream Pie, F/M, Heterosexual, Historical, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Squirting, Voyeurism, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: When William Shakespeare 'borrowed' the plot for Pericles, he took a few liberties with it as many writers do. There was a Prince of ancient Tyre. He did compete for the hand of the daughter of Antioch. There was a riddle and a dark secret in that Great House.After that, reality and drama diverge.William's version of the story is available in a number of places; you can go read it for yourself, if you'd care to. Here, though, I'm going to tell you what really happened.
Relationships: Hesperides & Antiochus, Hesperides & Pericles





	Pericles: the Real Story of the Prince of Tyre

\------------------------

_I am no viper, yet I feed  
On mother's flesh which did me breed.  
I sought a husband, in which labour  
I found that kindness in a father:  
He's father, son, and husband mild;  
I mother, wife, and yet his child.  
How they may be, and yet in two,  
As you will live, resolve it you._

\------------------------

Pericles paced the floor of his suite. He had been in Antioch for a month. Each week, the assembled suitors had been tested for strength, wits, agility and wisdom. Of the 26 princes, lords and grand dukes that had arrived that first day, only three of them remained for the final contest. A riddle. In the last four years — since the annual contest had begun — no suitor had survived the riddle.

It was absurd! There were several hundred beautiful high-born women in Phoenicia for him to choose as his future Queen. One or two might even be intelligent as well. Why his advisors insisted that he wed a foreign woman was beyond him. Especially this foreign woman — Hesperides of Antioch, daughter of Antiochus. Suitors paid a high price for the so-called honor of her hand; those not eliminated from consideration in the earlier competitions were killed if they could not answer the riddle correctly. Pericles was in a bind. There was no other heir for the throne of Tyre; if he failed here and was killed, his kingdom would fall to chaos.

It wasn't that Pericles himself wasn't worthy of the throne. First-born son of the last King, he was also the only son of the last King. His four older sisters had wed King in their own rights and now spread across the known world. His mother had died of childbirth and, when Pericles was only four, his Father passed as well. His Father's advisors jointly ran the kingdom and trained Pericles in the arts of Politics, Leadership, Warcraft and the like. At 20, Pericles was dark haired, dark eyed, slender and handsome by all accounted. Of course, what crown Prince is not? His Father had requested Pericles attain two things before his coronation: The age of 21 and a son.

Tyre needed a Queen and Pericles needed an heir and his advisors seemed to think that Antiochus' daughter was a suitable match. No one saw fit to tell him why. Not that there was anything wrong with the girl herself; Hesperides was broad in bosom, fair of face and held huge tracts of land in her girlish charms. He had seen her at dinner each night, silent but smiling and hanging on her Father's every word. The few times her glittering eyes left him, they seem to land on Pericles with more carnal knowledge that a chaste girl should have. Or perhaps he was imagining that. It had been far too long since he'd had carnal knowledge of anyone. The trip to Antioch had taken weeks and he'd only had a young page with him to abate his lust. Before he left Tyre, Pericles had several young nymphs to serve his needs. After his arrival in Antioch, nothing. Hesperides was the only woman over 12 and under 50 in the country, it seemed — which might explain why her Father had made winning her hand so difficult.

Still, Pericles had made it to the last step and he was especially clever with riddles. It was unlikely that the other two louts — second-son trash, no less — had the brains between them to answer a riddle that had stumped four years worth of competitors. Tomorrow, Antiochus would ask his question, the other two fools would answer wrong and lose their heads for it and Pericles would have clear sailing for the hand of the heavenly Hesperides.

\------------------------

"Dinner will be served shortly, Prince." The servant bowed and left, having delivered his message.

Pericles barely acknowledged the man. He was dreading dinner. He'd been dreading it ever since breakfast and the lightening bolt of knowledge that gave him the riddle's answer with shocking clarity.

_I sought a husband, in which labour I found that kindness in a father:_

Hesperides' eyes rarely left her Father. When she entered the room, she greeted him lovingly. Very lovingly. Too lovingly.

The first Prince-ling had guessed completely wrong; his head was on its way home before lunch. The second dunce had offered a cleverer but equally wrong solution. He, too, was returning to his family's lands in a small chest.

Pericles knew the correct answer but feared that he would suffer the same fate regardless. To give the wrong answer was a death sentence. To give the right answer...

How does one announce that the King is sleeping with his own daughter before his own court?

Before dinner began, Pericles would have to answer the riddle. But no answer he could give would result in him keeping his head attached to his shoulders. He gathered himself and straightened his robes. If he was going to his death, he may as well go with his pride in tact.

As he walked through the halls though, he considered the idea. Certainly, the young girl was lovely, enticing even. She was more than a temptation and surely, her round hips and full lips must have taunted the men of the court beyond reason. If she were in Pericles' court, there would be no doubt as to whose bed she would share. It is, after all, good to be the king.

As he entered the dinning hall, he saw them both, side by side. Hesperides lay a delicate hand on her Father's arm and he leaned over for her to whisper in his ear. Pericles was sure it was his imagination; Antiochus could not be visibly engorged by his daughter words!

"Pericles!" Antiochus' voice rang across the hall, pulling the Prince from his thoughts. "The time has come, noble young sire. We would hear our answer and know your fate."

It had been a sudden flash of insight that had given Pericles the solution and his dilemma; now a second flash gave him his resolution. But he would need time. "Oh great King, it is with a heavy heart that I answer you. I know the answer you seek and yet, were I to give it, our bond would be set."

"Aye, tis true. Answer rightly and my daughter's hand is thine."

"And yet how little you know of me; indeed, you have no proof that I am even of Tyre. You have no sons and all thy lands are in that hand you grant me. I would not have it said that I was ill-chosen."

The King and his daughter both frowned. "And what would you suggest we do?"

"Send to Tyre for proof of my name and rank. Some member of my court who may come here vouch for my person and good faith. When that has been established, I shall give you your answer."

"And until such time as that occurs?"

"I shall hold myself a hostage to your good grace." Pericles gave a sweeping bow. "And to thy most gracious daughter."

Antiochus was quiet for a moment, considering the idea. Then he shouted for a messenger. "Be my voice and ride with haste to Phoenicia. Bring to me a noble of the court of Tyre. The moon is dark tonight; return before the next new moon or you will pass his head on the road. Be off, now, with speed!"

Dinner was a lively affair. Pericles had 40 days to confirm his belief and secure a means of giving his answer without losing his head.

\------------------------

Pericles kicked the dog blocking his path. He had already kicked his horse, his groom, his slave and his page. He would undoubtedly go on to kick every other living creature that crossed his path today. Except, of course, his gracious host and his lovely daughter. Or, as Pericles was coming to think of them, the swollen beast and his hell spawn she creature!

He had been their sole guest for a mere week and already was climbing the proverbial walls with frustration and boredom. It had been easy enough to verify his suspicions about the pair. Licivious, his page, was a sweet-faced youth of 14 whose honey-colored curls and even sweeter words had charmed his way into every backroom and secret passage that his blackheart and darker thoughts could not find on his own. Once Pericles set him to find a way to witness the Father and Daughter's incest, the boy had gleefully reported back that same eve.

"The room belonged to the long dead Queen." Licivious whispered as he led the way through an unused servant passage. "They use it more now then she did when she was alive, some say."

Pericles was torn between an ill stomach at the idea of the vile act and his own randy nature to see the Princess taken. And, in truth, the King was a man to be watched. He was large in both height and width, being a leader of force rather than of cunning. If his manhood matched his bearing then this would be a remarkable sight indeed. Pericles had planned to return to his room after the event and use his page to spend his lust.

But he had not been prepared for the scene that unfolded. Hesperides — only a child of 13 herself — had been waiting for her Father to arrive when Licivious coaxed Pericles into the back corner of closet. A layer of dark lace covered their presence from the room's occupants and, thus, she didn't see them as she quickly undressed.

She was young, true, but well formed for woman's pleasure. Her large bosom — once freed of her corsets — were round and full as if to bursting. Like large corks on fat water skins, her dark nipples stood out and tempted any who had eyes to see them. She took a harlot's pleasure in tickling her own darts and Pericles found his own arrow of desire pointing toward target in short speed. She made almost no sound save an occasional small sigh of contentment until she gripped each udder with a horrendous twist and shook as if in agony. She mewed almost mournfully and gasped for breath. When the tremor had past, she stroked her abused bosom and smiled such that Pericles knew beyond doubt that she had apex'd in front of him. He swallowed hard knowing that any sound would give away their position and reached out to find his page. The boy — who knew him so well — was seated on the floor beside him. At his touch, Licivious quietly moved between his legs and stroked Pericles' now bulging manhood.

Having heard nothing of their movement, Hesperides continued to undress and soon had removed all of her garments leaving her smooth, dusky skin to shine in the lamp lit room. Although he considered himself no stranger to the pleasures of women, Pericles was astounded to watch her sit back on the wide, low bed and dip each delicate tapered finger into her own womanhood. With a slow delight, she licked each clean only to repeat the process. Occasionally, she paused to coat each nipple with her own ambrosia and these too she licked clean with abandon. The lips of her womanhood grew full before Pericles' eyes and her bead of love was the darkest, largest one he'd ever seen. It too seemed to engorge as her passion rose and she stroked it to coax it's growth. Again, her breathing grew labored and her body began to shake like leaf in the wind. He saw a swift burst of fluid spring from her loins and lost all other thoughts as his own seed sprang from his. Licivious, caught it but did not stop caressing Pericles' weapon.

As the Prince opened his eyes again, the King entered the room. He was dressed as if he had retired for the night and wore only a simple nightshirt and robe. He smiled lovingly as he gazed upon his wanton child. "Be still and let me feast my eyes upon your wretched beauty."

"Were it my choice, Father, I would be this way for you always." Her voice was deep and filled with lust.

He sighed. "And I for you. But it cannot be." He kissed her lips softly. "You taste of passion's honey, my sweet bee."

"Best beware my sting," she laughed.

"Best beware my stinger," he replied.

"Shall I suck the poison out?"

"I fear it must be so."

He stood tall and untied the robe. She pushed the nightshirt up and off and revealed a staff like no other. It was dark as night and large as day, fit more to split the skies asunder than to split the cleft of woman. Licivious moaned softly and Pericles knew that he had seen it and was taken by it's girth as well. The little princess was on her knees before it and her lips though full and ripe were no match for the beastly tasks set before them. The King seemed most pleased with her attempts, though, and lavished words of praise and encouragement upon her. She in turn licked, sucked and prayed upon his sword, balls and thighs until he bade her stop.

"I can bear no longer!" he cried out, falling on the bed beside her. "Come hither and give me that sweet nectar of your youth!" He pulled her luscious hip to his face and presently they both used tongue and lips to give praise to each other's lusts. Pericles found his hands seeking young Licivious' curls as his sword was sheathed in the warmth of the boy's willing mouth.

_I am no viper, yet I feed On mother's flesh which did me breed._

Father devoured daughter; daughter devoured father. Pericles did not see who was the first to expel passion's flood but knew that they all three had done so.

"Father!" He heard Hesperides' voice so softly it might have been a dream. "Be one with me. Give me that joy."

She need not have asked. The King lay her gently upon her back. She looked small and frail beside him. His weapon, not dulled but sharpened by their labors, seemed nearly as large as her whole frame. Pericles found his own desiring rising to watch the great beast cock split the child in twain.

"My Joy!" Antiochus whispered as he stroked the child's bead. She lifted her hips and spread her legs until her knees were held behind her arms. From where he sat, Pericles had a clear view of her wet and engorged womanhood.

Pericles could bear his own state no longer. He pulled Licivious un-gently but the boy too was enflamed by the lascivious view and quickly followed his master's lead. With a quick and nearly silent motion, Licivious seated his young bottom on his Prince's staff and allowed Pericles to ram him urgently.

Antiochus was slowly wedging his manhood into the depth of Hesperides womanhood and the two seemed insensible to anything but each other. Twice she shook as if she could not contain his mass. For his part, he kissed each part of her and called her sweet names of love.

"It is upon me!" he roared at last. "I die, sweet child, I die!" They both arched and gasped as if the Gods had no higher gift. Pericles emptied himself into Licivicous and felt an answering shower from the boy.

Pericles watched as from their incestuous bed the daughter rose. She kissed her father's lips gently and then, to Pericles' shock, she kissed him with lower lips as well. The King groaned but made no move to stop her. When she stood again, the King's own seed was smeared across his face. "Good night," she whispered. " _He's father, son, and husband mild; I mother, wife, and yet his child._ Mayhaps soon we'll have to add a verse. Grandfather, grandchild, Mother to one, to one a child." She laughed softly, wrapped her dress loosely around herself and left the room. A few moments later, the King roused himself, sighed deeply as he wiped the evidence from his face and donned his robe.

When he had gone, Pericles lifted Licivious free and stepped past the curtain that had shielded them. It was part of a tapestry, the lace woven so into the design that it was nearly impossible to see that a passage was behind it. The room itself was appointed lavishly, but apart from the bed, showed little use. Pericles took a moment to steal a look outside the door so he would know the room when he passed it. Then he returned to his own rooms to ponder the event.

_How they may be, and yet in two, As you will live, resolve it you._

The next morning, the Great King Antiochus had invited him to go hunting and they'd now spent a week chasing invisible deer and sleeping in tents. The shy and demure Princess had joined them for the first two days but then returned home ill — women's complaints was the rumor that Licivious learned from the King's page.

Pericles had been polite, clever, witty, humble, and even downright fawning but he could not garner even a private moment with the King to broach the subject of the riddle. Pericles had resolved it. Indeed, he could no longer sleep without dreaming of it. Such a sinful act and yet it overwhelmed his mind. He longed to see Father take Daughter again. He dreamed of taking her as wife. He wondered of seeing her take his son or himself, his own child. The thoughts chilled him and enflamed him at once but in the openness of the hunt, he was not at liberty to douse the flames with Licivious.

And so he found himself increasingly frustrated by the waste of time wandering the woods of Antioch, slaying no beast and gaining no ground.

\------------------------

"He is a Greek boy; his mother was brought to my Father's house with him unknown in her womb." Pericles explained to the court as Hesperides looked away. He had begun to learn her moods and ways. Someone else had asked the question and she appeared not to be listening but Pericles answered her nonetheless. "He has a great many skills. We sent him to study wherever he seemed to have a talent. Music, History," Pericles smiled, "Brothels." There was bawdy laughter from the gathered men and shy tittering from the few old women. "Licivious! Entertain us!"

"Yes, my Prince!" The boy put down his serving tray and began dancing immediately. Applause followed the brief show. He sang, a seaman's song not wholly for mixed company, and that too was greeted with applause. "What shall I next, sire?"

Pericles looked at the Princess. She was looking back at him, those dark eyes smoldering again with fires he knew dwelt beneath her cold, quiet exterior. "Something to charm our would-be wife. Would my lady hear another song?"

Shyly, she looked away and whispered to her father. "My Daughter hopes that you will forgive her timid nature. She would like to know more of that man who would take her as husband. Tell us a story of your Prince, boy."

Pericles and Licivious exchanged a look. It had taken almost ten days to figure out the chain of communication and then a few days more to learn that Hesperides was burning with curiosity about the Prince. "Well," Licivious sounded hesitant. "I would not want to give the wrong impression — for he is my liege..."

"Fear not!" Antiochus boomed. "We are not stayed in our own court. I decree that this boy shall speak the truth and no harm shall to him come because of it." He looked hard at Pericles. "What say you?"

"You whom I look to as a Father?" He gave the word an extra twist and watched the King lift an eyebrow in response. "I will obey your every ... request. Licivious — tell this court all you know of me."

"Well for a start, he's too shy to be King!" Licivious began to the room's chuckles. "He is kind to all the servants, firm but generous to his slaves. To men at arms, he is one of them. To the leaders of the state, he is one of them. And to the ladies of the court..." Licivious gave a broad wink, " ... he is one of them!"

"You lie, boy!" laughed one of the courtiers. "Tell us his true nature!" There was some good-natured agreement.

"Well, I could tell you of his foul temper, his lustful way, his cowardice in battle, his weak stomach, his bad ear, and his awful breath." Licivious could not stop the grin spreading across his face. "But you've meet him; you know all that!" He skipped out of the way, as Pericles took a mock dive and him and they played at chase to the group's amusement.

At last, Pericles pinned him to the ground — directly in front of Hesperides — and pulled his face toward her. "Now, knave, tell my blushing bride the truth. Am I not kind and gentle?"

"I say he is sweet beyond compare my lady," Licivious gasped out in mock fear.

"And am I not brave and noble?"

"I could not say, my lady, for I have always hidden behind him until danger passed."

"And surely you've always found me intelligent and witty?"

"His mind is as sharp as his tool and his wit's as wide as his backside!"

The group howled with laughter, the Princess hid her face and Pericles released his page with a playful bat and a bearish hug. Ever shy, Hesperides gave a rare smile to Licivious, then took her leave of the group. Various courtiers took that as their excuses and made their exits as well.

A slim, nearly invisible little man approached Pericles. "His Lordship would have a word with you this evening."

"In his chamber or the Queen's?"

The man's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Why would he have word with you in his chambers? Remain here. He will be with you presently." The man bowed. The expression on his face give evidence to his opinion of Pericles' apparent claim of the Princess as Queen.

"How could all the servants not know?" He murmured to Licivious.

"The Queen's rooms are forbidden to any but royal blood. It is said that she goes to learn about her mother and he goes to grieve his wife. The common belief is that the fields of Antioch are barren to mourn her death and will not bloom until her daughter is fertile."

"I come well timed."

"I think you come late. The cook told me that there are 8 women still bleeding in the court but laundress has complained only of 7 sheets."

"Perhaps a father again, you think?"

"I fear she'd not take it amiss." Licivious quickly bowed his head. "Yes, sire, right away." He bowed deeply and Pericles took the queue and turned into a bow to the King himself.

"My most gracious King. I am honored by your attention."

"You lie well, Prince of Tyre. But you are no more honored by me than you are in love with my daughter."

"Oh most noble..."

"I'll wager my land has won your heart, however."

Pericles closed his mouth and waited to hear what Antiochus wanted to say.

"I have, from my man in Tyre, verification of who you are." A spy in Tyre — who would have considered that? "So before I have you executed, I would know why you have drunk my wine, eaten my food and bedded my servants while you have pretended to ponder my question."

"It is true I have not pondered your riddle." Pericles nodded. "I have always known the answer to that."

"If this were true, you would be my son not my guest."

"Oh to have such a father!"

Antiochus' face went suddenly dark. "Such comments besiege you. Be more open and more true. If you know the riddle's answer then speak it now!"

"Peace, Mighty King!" Pericles made a prostrate gesture. "I would answer your question but I fear for my life."

"As well you should."

"And so I ask a boon of you."

"You ask much boy."

"I shall answer your question in a manor of my choosing — no later that the appointed time — the new moon. If I am wrong, my life is forfeit to you. If I am right, I shall render my page's services to you as I take your daughter for a wife."

"I see no profit to you in this bargain." Antiochus considered the proposition. "If you are right, I gain a servant. If you are wrong, I kill you and still take the boy."

"Licivious is more brother than servant to me. I would see him service a King." Pericles smile fondly. "It is a debit of the heart you would repay me. He is most skilled."

"Very well, Prince of Tyre. You have but three days. Answer my question or forfeit your life."

\------------------------

Pericles went through the dark passage, without Licivious this time. He passed the Queen's chambers and on to a slightly wider passage beyond it. Another tapestry. A thick woven carpet this time. Pericles had watched here a few nights but it was apparent that the Princess and her Father only consummated their lusts in the room beyond. Tonight, however, was not for watching. Tonight was for acting.

Hesperides was already asleep, the room dark save for a single lantern casting a glow that more lengthened the shadows than illuminated the dark. Pericles stepped into the room and crept to the bed. He quietly undressed — having already learned that the Princess shunned bed clothing on all but the coldest nights. Gently, he slipped in beside her, covering her mouth as he did.

Naturally, she woke with a start but could not scream. "Oh sweet Princess," he whispered, "Be calm. I came here to do you no harm. For though I may be your first husband, I doubt I shall be that first child's father." She moaned. "Shall I tell your father that man's name?" She stiffened. "Be calm, my sweet. I've come to plead my case with you. I know you are no innocent blushing maiden. Let me please you. If you like me no worse in the morning, then uphold my answer to the riddle." She nodded and he removed his hand.

In the darkness, he could not see her eyes but he guessed that they were wide. He moved the blanket and moved above her. "Be still and let me feast my eyes upon your wretched beauty." She gasped and started to rise but he held her down. He kissed her lips. "Your lips taste of passion's honey, my sweet bee."

He reached down and took her breasts in his hands. The points were already pressed against his palms. He squeezed them and felt her body shiver with the thrill beneath him. When he bowed his head and tasted her swelling buds, they both were overcome with near rapture. The points were larger and more succulent than any women he had known. He bit them softly, knowing that she felt bliss like no other at his touch. He swiftly moved down, caressing all parts that made her woman. Her curving waist and soft belly made him feel more tender than ever any touch had. Her wide round hips filled him with lust. He kissed her woman's lips with an ardor he had not known.

"Your lips taste of passion's honey, my sweet bee." He could not help but moan.

"Best beware my sting," she sighed in reply.

With his fingers, he touched the nectar covering her womanhood. With his mouth, he feasted on her. He felt her passions swelling, flowing like a river. The button of her joy was a sword of it's own and did battle with his tongue. When she shook and gasped quietly, the floodgates of heaven opened and he could scarcely ask for more proof of her devotion or approval.

\------------------------

The next night, Pericles and Licivious were waiting behind the Queen's chamber to see if the incestuous pair would meet.

Soon enough, Hesperides entered the room and began to undress. As before, she stopped topless to caress her own bosom and fondle her nipples until she reach her peak then proceed to remove her skirts. When she was bare skinned, she dipped each delicate finger into the ambrosia of her sex and began to coat her lips, cheeks and nipples with it. Pericles was so tempted by the scent that he nearly left his hiding place to take the girl where she stood but he resisted, knowing that his patience would be rewarded.

When her body was streaked with her essence, her Father entered the room, his nightshirt already tented by his incest-damned weapon. She spread her arms wide to him, and needing no further enticement, he cleaned her form of the nectar that she'd placed there.

When he had done, she lay back on the bed but held her hand out to stop him. "Father, know you my love for you?"

"As the wind does love the rain." He smiled at her and reached for her but again she stopped him.

"King, you know my great love for you?"

"No subject could love a liege more." He crossed his arms. "But this is smoke; I would see the fire, sweet child."

"Wilt thou always love me?"

"Until the end of all time, my child."

"And if I am to take husband?"

"That husband that does take your hand takes but half your care and duty. He takes not one whit of mine. Where thou go, my love go too."

"So if this dark Prince..."

"This Tyren snipe?" The King laughed. "That brazen pup be not cur enough for you! I will find you a hound with eyes that flash and teeth that bite and..." He again reached for her and again she stopped him.

"And yet I seek no bark but his." Her voice was firm.

Her Father, too, was resolute. "And yet you will have aught but his!"

"And if he knows our answer?"

"Ha! He knows nothing!" He sat beside his daughter. "In two days time, a Tyren envoy will arrive. The boy will answer wrong and the envoy may take his Princely burden back from whence he came."

"And say he answer rightly?" Antiochus scoffed at the notion but Hesperides persisted. "Father, King, in faith! Say he answer rightly?"

He sighed deeply. "If he answer rightly — before my court, God and beast — I will give him your hand and bless the marriage on the spot."

Pericles raised an eyebrow at that.

"Swear you so, Father?" She leaned forward and looked for a moment like nothing more than a daughter beseeching father.

He smiled lovingly to her and kissed her forehead. "By Sun, by Moon, by Sand and by Sea. I'll let that Greek boy of his take me before I break my solemn vow to thee."

Pericles felt Licivious shift and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. This could make the next two days more interesting.

She smiled and pulled her Father down. "Know me, Father, take joy of my joy and use well my willing flesh!"

The King removed his nightshirt and held open his daughter's legs. With one mighty thrust, he embedded his shaft to its hilt and the pair moaned in bliss. The King slowly used well his great weapon and whispered to her his great love.

Pericles scarcely believed his eyes. He had watched the incestuous act again and felt a wave of desire such as he had never known. It cast aside all other loves he'd known and left only the burning lust to know Hesperides. That her Father knew her did not dissuade him; in fact, the thought only fueled his passions for her. The very forbidden nature seemed to give the act a fascination that his loins could not resist. And a child so chaste and pure she seemed and yet so base and wanton she was. It was all he could do not to rush into the room and add his seed to the massive quantity her beast-cocked Father seemed to pour into her. Pericles could take it no longer and grabbed Licivious by his curls. The boy opened his mouth and silently let his Prince's lusts abate in him as the King's abated in the Princess.

When they had both finished, the King lay back beside his daughter and smiled. She, smiling in return, presented him with her womanly lips and he kissed them deeply, taking back the seed he'd deposited there. And though he had never tasted a man's seed, Pericles found himself longing to trade places with the King.

\------------------------

It was just after lunch that the gates of Antioch opened wide and admitted the noble personage of Helicanus, Lord Regent of Tyre. Helicanus whom at been his father's man greeted Pericles with the boundless joy of that office. "My Prince! My ward! My great joy to see you!" They embraced and despite the coming difficulties, Pericles was glad to see him.

"Most noble Helicanus! We must speak at length and in private."

"Of this damned riddle?" Helicanus lowered his voice. "They that brought me hither say that none have ever solved it but that a local omen shone upon you at your arrival."

"I know it's solution but I fear it's answer to be it's own reward. Not here. Come to my chambers. I will tell you what I know and what, at length, we shall do."

Pericles knew that Helicanus would not be pleased with an incestus Queen but he also new that he'd be less pleased with a dead Prince. It took some doing but in the end, the Regent bowed to his Prince's will.

When Pericles, Helicanus and Licivious arrived for the evening meal, the full court of Antioch awaited them. The King Antiochus and the Princess Hesperides were seated in their thrones. Waiting in the wings of the room were a few dozen Dukes and Lords, all waiting for Pericles' answer.

"Messanger!" Antiochus' voice rang out in the great stone room. "Step forth."

"Here, sire!"

"Who is this before us?"

"My King, I have brought Helicanus, Lord Regent of Tyre and chief guardian of their Crown Prince Pericles."

Antiochus nodded. "Good." He dismissed the man with a wave. "I bid you greetings, Lord Regent and beg your pardon for bringing you to our far shores. Know you this shy flower beside me?"

"No Great King, I do not." Although it was no large feat to guess.

"This is my daughter, Hesperides. She is my only child, the only blossom begot of my noble wife. Look upon her and know my wife's face. If there is a fairer or more blessed child in Phoenica, the Gods would not know it."

"There is no doubt but that your daughter is exceptional," Helicanus said diplomatically.

"With her hand goes all that is Antioch. And so I have selected carefully who shall wed my child."

"A most wise decision."

"This boy who stands beside you seeks her hand and lays claim to the Tyran throne. Do you know him?"

"I do, your magesty."

"And with you vouch safe his claim?"

"I will, sire. This ... boy ... is my leige lord Pericles, son of Tyre and heir to its throne."

"And what ends your regency, my good lord?"

"His Father set two conditions upon his assecssion. That attains the age of 20 and 1 — which he has this very day — and that he have a wife who will bear him an heir."

"And only those conditions?"

Helicanus gestured with confusion. "Apart from his death, nothing else would bar his throne."

"And so Regent-who-will-be-King, I ask you bid a while. Pericles! Step forward."

Pericles shot a quick smile to Helicanus and moved to the center of the room. "Most noble King."

"You have stayed your answer long these 40 days but now your pedigree is no more in doubt. Tell us your answer and face your death."

"Here?" Pericles glanced at the court surrounding them. "Now?"

"Here and now."

"Before the Gods, Great King? Before even the beasts of your kingdom."

"Before I lose all patience and have you thrown from the heighest cliff!"

Pericles nodded. "Very well. Great King, it is no doubt that you lost so great a love in your wife and none doubt that you greive still. But I have even less doubt that you have found great comfort in your daughter's arms and she has replaced your wife in this chamber and all others."

The Hall was silent.

Pericles watched Father and Daughter respond to his words. Both started as shock but as Hesperides began to smile, Antiochus began to grimace. He stood suddenly and called for his guards. "Take this foul cur and cut his throat! Throw his lifeless body to the sea!"

"Father!" Hesperides leapt up as well. "You swore!"

"Be still, child!" he growled at her.

"But Father," Pericles, held by the guards managed to look calm, almost smug, "you swore. By Sun, by Moon, by Sand and by Sea —"

"Silence!" Antiochus thundered.

"The next part involves a Greek," Licivious added with a mirthful tone.

Antiochus glared at the boy. "Take them all away! Kill the lot of them." He stepped down from his throne with his daughter at his heels.

No sooner had they stepped away from the ornate seat but a bolt of lightening struck it. The stonework cracked and the wood and silk burned. The courtiers murmured: an omen.

Hesperides threw herself at Pericles' feet. "Husband! Though my Father is forsworn, I shall not be. My hand was promised on the condition of that enigma you deciphered. I give myself as bride to Tyre and beg mercy upon the House of Antioch!"

Pericles looked down at the girl. From his angle, he could see nothing but her tear-stained face and her impressive bosom. He bent and gently lifted her. "Even were my heart cold, I could not fail to hear thy plea. Helicanus, come forth. Bow you down and know before you is our wife and soon our Queen and the mother of our heir — for if she is not now quick with child, she soon shall be." He kissed her hand and moved her aside.

Then Pericles moved the few feet to Antiochus who was staring at his ruined throne. The King looked at the Prince and then, slowly knelt before him. "The Gods have ruled my sin a folly. I am undone."

"You are twice forsworn King. But my Wife does sue for mercy and for her sake I do grant a boon. Rise, tragic lord, for though you are no longer King, you are a King's sire. Hear all! Do honor to Lord Antiochus, liegeman unto our Queen." He lowered his voice for just they two. "You shall service my lady as she requires."

Antiochus' eyes went wide. "Our sin..."

" ... shall be Our sin." Pericles clapped his shoulder and smiled darkly. "But forget not; you have sworn to undertake Licivious' services. I will service her and he will service you and then we shall discuss sin."

"Service me?"

"Of course! You wouldn't want to be thrice forsworn, now would you?"


End file.
